Te necesito a mi lado
by Darine
Summary: A él se lo llevaron y ella nunca dejó de buscarlo hasta que el destino lo trajo de vuelta como un extraño...
1. Inicio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretener. La historia es mía

 **Nota:** Esta historia está relata por POV, sólo éste capítulo no pondré quien es hasta el final ;)

* * *

 _El día que mi vida cambió por completo pintaba para ser muy normal... Bueno, en realidad hablo de que era lo normal en los últimos días._

 _Quisiera relatarles los acontecimientos de ese día, desde que desperté con él junto a mi, hasta el momento en que se lo llevaron de mi lado._

 _Abrí los ojos con pesadez, no se que tan temprano o tarde era, una noche anterior habíamos decidido que no nos mortificaríamos por llegar al gremio._

 _Sentí la necesidad de ir al baño pero como todos los días desde hacía 3 meses, su brazo fuerte y moreno me lo impedía. Tal vez deba empezar por cómo es que llegamos a ésta situación._

 _Justo después de los juegos mágicos se hizo una gran fiesta para celebrar el triunfo sobre los dragones y que Fairy Tail se haya posicionado como el mejor gremio de magos. Todos celebramos en esa ocasión sin dar tregua al alcohol y desde el inicio de la celebración él estuvo pendiente de mi, supuse que me cuidaba para que no se repitiera la escena de la playa con cualquiera de los otros chicos, pero poco después me dijo que en realidad no quería que nadie más que él estuviera muy cerca de mi._

 _Recuerdo que me despedí de todos y empecé a caminar hacía mi departamento, y recuerdo que todo se movía y que tropecé pero alguien impidió que cayera al suelo._

\- Con cuidado - _su voz me sorprendió, al salir del gremio vi que estaba peleando cómo siempre con los chicos._

\- Estoy bien, gracias - _dije incorporándome_ \- Iré con más cuidado - _dije antes de seguir caminando pero él tomó mi mano y empezó a guiarme_

\- Iré contigo para asegurarme de que llegaste entera - _sonrió y siguió caminando_

 _No era la primera vez que tomaba su mano, ni mucho menos la primera vez que iba conmigo a casa, pero si que era la primera vez que lo hacíamos solos y alcoholizados._

\- Gracias - _dije cuando estuvimos cerca de mi departamento_ \- puedo llegar sola desde aquí

 _Lo vi voltear a verme y sonreír de nuevo, pero sin decir una palabra siguió guiándome. Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir desbocado. ¿Qué si me gusta? Bueno, en realidad desde que lo conocí, pero él es tan indiferente a toda clase de sentimientos amorosos que opté por no imaginar cosas que no llegarían a pasar, o eso pensaba..._

 _Al llegar a mi departamento me despedí de él y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta_

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? - _soltó sin aviso y yo me quedé de piedra sorprendida por su pregunta_

 _Asentí lentamente y seguí caminando hacia la entrada. Lo sentí detrás de mi, muy cerca, estaba oliendo mi cabello y yo me tomé mas tiempo de lo normal para abrir la puerta... ¿En realidad estaba pasando? O tal vez seguía muy borracha para darme cuenta de que alucinaba..._

 _Subimos a mi departamento y me excuse para entrar al baño; estuve un rato preguntándome si todo era real o no y si lo era ¿dejaría escapar la oportunidad?... No, no lo haría._

 _Salí del baño solo con mi ropa interior, bueno él me había visto desnuda muchas veces, pero ésta vez era diferente, se sentía diferente..._

 _Me miró, se acercó lentamente y sucedió... me besó, me acarició, me convirtió en suya y él se hizo mío..._

 _Han pasado tres meses desde ese día, a veces nos quedamos en mi casa, otras en la suya, en realidad no ha sido nada difícil acostumbrarnos._

 _Cómo pude me incorporé entre quejas y súplicas de quedarme un rato más, pero necesitaba una ducha y empezar el día._

 _Al salir de la ducha lo vi parado en la puerta del baño_ \- Debiste invitarme, me gustan las duchas contigo - _su sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro_ \- Entra conmigo a la bañera - _me pidió mientras me abrazaba por la espalda._

\- Es tentador pero debemos ir al gremio - _respondí_

\- Sólo un rato y te dejaré ir Lucy - _respondió suplicante... sonreí por su tono y él besó mi hombro divertido_

 _Vi sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejados en el espejo, siempre me gustaron... y él sabía que su pícara sonrisa era más que suficiente para convencerme_

\- Está bien Natsu...

* * *

Hola.. si ésta historia se les hace conocida es que la escribí hace un tiempo, pero al final dejo de gustarme y decidí hacerle algunos cambios :)

Espero que les agrade, gracias por su apoyo.

XOXO Darine :)


	2. Irrupción

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail me pertence a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretener.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

 _Cuando llegamos al gremio fui directo al tablero de trabajos mientras Natsu pedía el desayuno con Mira y esperábamos a Happy._

 _Buscaba un trabajo de no más de 3 días, no deseábamos irnos demasiado tiempo. Erza nos había avisado que tenía un trabajo muy interesante y debía volver en unos 4 días._

\- Luce ven a desayunar - _la voz de Nat me sacó de mis pensamientos y dirigí hacia una de las mesas._

\- Buen día Gray! Hola Happy todo bien con Charle y Wendy?- _saludé entusiasmada mientras me sentaba frente al pelirosa y empezaba a desayunar._

 _Desde que nosotros empezamos a "vivir juntos" Happy pasaba más tiempo con ellas y nos dejaba algunas noches solas._

 _Escuché atentamente como ambos hablaban del trabajo al que iríamos con Erza y que Juvia deseaba sumarse al equipo, sonreí al ver el rostro preocupado del pelinegro por el tema._

 _De pronto Natsu se quedó callado y su semblante cambió, lo vi voltear hacía Gajeel quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo._

\- Está todo bien Natsu? - _la mirada extrañada de Gray sobre él me confirmó que no había sido mi idea..._

\- Si solo escuché algo extraño pero ya se ha alejado - _lo vi seguir hablando con el pelinegro pero su cuerpo no estaba relajado, voltear a ver a Gray y él me miró por un instante, él también lo notaba... Algo no estaba bien y Natsu nos lo ocultaba._

 _No estoy segura de cómo pasó todo... Pero creo recordar cómo un fuerte viento abrió las puertas de golpe y cómo Natsu se abalanzó hacia mí para protegerme pero nunca sentí su calor sobre mi, al contrario sentí el frío cuerpo de Gray protegiéndome junto a Juvia que apenas se acercaba a nuestra mesa momentos antes._

 _Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, y el aire no cesaba, sentí cómo Gray hacía un escudo alrededor de nosotros, y fue que logramos tener un poco más de visión a través del hielo._

 _Buscaba a Natsu y Happy con a mirada, Juvia y Gray también pero no pudimos encontrarlos... Suponía, aunque en realidad deseaba que estuvieran juntos... de pronto vi mi peludo amigo volando y buscando algo._

 _Cuando vimos que el viento había calmado, el pelinegro deshizo el escudo y yo grité a Happy con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que él supiera dónde estaba Natsu._

\- Fairy Tail, quiero que todos abran bien los ojos, serán testigos de un grandioso momento - _la voz de una mujer se escuchó en todo el gremio y una figura apareció sobre todos nosotros._

 _No la había visto antes, nunca, en realidad creo que ninguno de nosotros y sus ojos nos miraban divertidos ante lo que pasaría._

\- Natsu! - G _ray se echó a correr hacía el fondo y ví a Gajeel correr hacia la misma dirección, quise seguirlos pero una mano me lo impidió_

\- Juvia cree que es mejor que te quedes Lucy-san - _volteé a verla confundida y seguí su mirada... La mujer que flotaba justo en medio me miraba fijamente y sonreía_

 _De pronto empecé a sentir que flotaba, Juvia intentó jalarme pero eso solo hizo que ella empezará a flotar conmigo, entonces pude ver a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel... Parecía haber una barrera que mantenía a Natsu alejado de ellos, lo vi encenderse en llamas pero no parecía lograr nada, entonces nos vio y su gesto cambió, hizo que los chicos voltean hacia nosotras._

\- Realmente solo te necesitaba a ti Lucy Heartphilia pero siempre es bueno un valor agregado a las negociaciones - _La mujer se acercó a nosotros - Ustedes son las que lograrán que Salamander se entregue a mi - al escuchar eso quise gritar que su objetivo era Natsu pero una esfera de cristal nos rodeó._

 **Natsu POV**

 _Desde dónde estaba podía ver a Lucy y Juvia en una esfera de cristal pero no podía llegar a ellas, ni siquiera podía pasar una maldita barrera invisible que me separaba de Gray y Gajeel._

 _Ambas empezaron a gritar mientras unos rayos caían sobre ellas, los chicos se movieron hacia ellas pero su magia no lograba hacer que esa burbuja se rompiera._

\- Ellos no podrán salvarlas Salamander, el único que podría hacerlo eres tú...- _escuché una voz en mi cabeza y la imagen de la mujer que estaba junto a la burbuja que contenía a Juvia y Lucy apareció sobre la barrera_

\- Esto es obra tuya - _dije con seguridad_

\- Así es mi querido Natsu, tengo una tarea que cumplir y tú eres parte de esa tarea - _esta mujer sabía perfectamente quien era.. su aroma me era familiar pero no sabía exactamente de dónde_

\- Cuando logre pasar ésta barrera desearás no haberte metido conmigo y con Fairy Tail - _encendí mi cuerpo en llamas, enojado por no poder hacer nada, veía como Luce y Juvia gritaban y los todos intentaban ayudarlas sin éxito_

 _La voz de la mujer se reía_ \- Lamento decirte que estás equivocado, ésta barrera es especial para que no pueda ser pasada por alguien que tenga magia, y si te queda sin mana no podrías ni moverte para ayudarlas, pero vamos Natsu, tú puedes ayudarlas, solo tienes que preguntarme cómo - _de nuevo me decía que yo podía ayudarlas, pero no entendía cómo si no podía moverme e ir hacia ellas._

 _Me tranquilicé lo más que pude_ \- Dime cómo puedo ayudarlas - _los gritos de mi Luce y Juvia resonaban en mis oídos, debí poner más atención a ese aroma cuando lo sentí fuera del gremio, sabía que Gajeel se había dado cuenta también pero no pensamos que fuera importante.. grave error_

 _De pronto vi que la imagen de a mujer se iba materializando frente a mi y salía de la barrera para tomarme de los hombros_ \- Sólo tienes que rendirte a mi...

 **Lucy POV**

 _Desde arriba podía ver como la mujer aparecía frente a Natsu, sin embargo aun estaba al lado de nosotras fuera de la esfera, ella quería a Nat y yo no pensaba entregárselo..._

\- Déjalo no lo toques, llévame a mi - _grité lo más fuerte que pude para que me escuchara y empezó a reirse_

\- Tú no me sirves, lo necesito a él y estoy a punto de conseguirlo - _su mirada, su sonrisa y todo me daba miedo, intenté llamar por última vez a Loke para que ayudara a Natsu y no pude, no aguanté más y me puse a llorar, no podía ayudarle... Juvia me abrazó_

\- Si me voy contigo ¿vas a soltarlas? - _la voz de Natsu resonó en la burbuja_

-Natsu-san no lo haga! - _mi amiga gritó con todas sus fuerzas aun cuando sabíamos que no llegaría a sus oídos._

\- Si, pero no volverás a verlas nunca - _no por favor no... mi voz no salía y aunque él no podría escucharme._

\- Déjame despedirme de Lucy - _abracé a Juvia lo más fuerte que pude, él se iría con ella por salvarnos._

 _De repente empezamos a caer, y sentí el calor de Loke agarrarnos a ambas, apenas toqué el suelo corrí hacia la barrera que separaba a Natsu de nosotros, y todos corrieron detrás de mi._

 _Llegué a la barrera y él me esperaba ansioso_ \- No te vayas con ella, no me dejes - _le dije despacio, sabía que ésta vez él me escucharía_

\- Si no lo hago te lastimará de nuevo - _dijo con ternura_

-Lo soportaré, no me dejes - _lloraba frente a él, no podía llevárselo de mi lado, no ahora_

\- Natsu no te vayas - _Happy lloraba tanto cómo yo, Nat lo miró_

\- Pero yo no puedo soportar verte sufrir, no quiero que les haga daño y no poder hacer nada Luce - _puso sus manos sobre la barrera y yo puse las mías justo del otro lado, juro que podía sentir su calor_

 _De repente una especia de hielo empezó a cubrir su cuerpo desde sus pies, empecé a golpear la barrera y gritar que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, con Gray, con Happy, con todos... Los chicos usaban su magia para pasar la barrera pero nada sucedía..._

 _La mujer apareció justo detrás de él y lo abrazó_ \- Ahora ha vuelto a nosotros - _confundida la miré... vuelto?_

\- Happy cuida de ella... Te amo Luce... - _y Natsu, mi Natsu... desapareció_


	3. Búsqueda

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía y yo solo los uso para entretener :)

* * *

 **GRAY POV**

 _Tenía a Lucy entre mis brazos, estaba sollozando y pedía a Natsu que volviera con ella, que no la abandonara._

\- Lushi - _Happy estaba a su lado acariciándola con su patita_ \- Gajeel y Wendy encontrarán a Natsu ya verás - _creo que sus palabras eran más para convencerse a si mismo que a nuestra amiga._

 _Todos en el gremio salieron a buscar al cabeza de carbón, yo iba a ir pero ver a Lucy desesperada me partió el corazón y preferí quedarme. Juvia estaba a un lado, tomando su mano y consolándola._

 _Los chicos fueron llegando de poco en poco sin muchas esperanzas, y cada que ellos llegaban sin pistas a la rubia se rompía un poco más el corazón._

 _Cuando Gajeel llegó con Wendy sin información sobre Natsu, Lucy y todos perdimos cualquier esperanza de encontrarlo pronto.._ \- Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no hay rastro de su olor en todo Magnolia - _fueron sus exactas palabras al entrar al gremio_

 _Con la ayuda de Wendy logramos que Lucy se durmiera, estaba tan alterada y desesperada por encontrarlo que no se quedaba quieta un momento, eso y ver su cara llena de tristeza ante la situación quebrara el corazón de cualquiera._

\- Juvia está preocupada por Lucy-san - _yo asentí para indicarle que yo también lo estaba_ \- Si Gray-sama hubiese desaparecido probablemente Juvia estaría en su situación - _sin saber exactamente por que tomé su mano para consolarla_

\- Juvia necesito que me digas que es exactamente lo que pasó mientras estuvieron cautivas - _ella me miró extrañada y asintió con pesar_

\- Vinieron por Natsu-san, nos usaron para engañarlo y que él se fuera con ellos, pudieron habérselo llevado sin problema, la mujer era muy fuerte, pero por alguna razón necesitaba que él accediera, por eso le dijo que si no se iba con ella nos lastimaría - _hizo un pausa como pensando si era bueno decir lo que tenía en la cabeza_

\- Tienes que decirlo, se que hay algo más - _la vi asentir y ponerse nerviosa_

\- No estoy segura de haber escuchado bien, pero cuando Natsu-san se despidió de Lucy-san, Juvia pudo escuchar que decían "Ahora ha vuelto a nosotros" - _empezó a mover sus manos como si estuviera ansiosa y las tomé entre las mías para tranquilizarla_

\- Gracias Juvia, en este momento todo lo que podamos saber sobre lo que sucedió nos ayudará a encontrarlo - _salí del cuarto, la peliazul prefirió quedarse con Lucy hasta que despertara, aun dormida su semblante era de preocupación y dolor, yo debía ir con el maestro._

\- ¿Qué te dijo Juvia? - _Preguntó el maestro Makarov apenas entré en su despacho, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Happy y Wendy estaban con él_

\- Vinieron por él, pero al parecer querían que él decidiera irse con ellos, y cuando la mujer lo tuvo en sus manos dijo algo como "Ahora ha vuelto con nosotros o a nosotros" Juvia no estaba muy segura y Lucy está profundamente dormida - _dije sin rodeos, me sentía impotente ante todo lo que pasaba, Natsu nunca se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada, él hubiese destruido toda la ciudad por encontrarnos a cualquier de nosotros_

\- En ninguna parte de la ciudad pudimos encontrar rastro de su olor, simplemente desapareció - _la voz de Wendy se escuchana triste y cansada_

\- Pienso que se lo llevaron por medio de algún tipo de magia de transportación - _la voz de Gajeel retumbó en el salón_

\- Es muy extraño que Natsu haya cedido, él lucharía, algo debió decirle esa mujer que Juvia y Lucy no pudieron escuchar para que él se rindiera - _todos asentimos ante las palabras de Laxus_

\- Lo amenazó con lastimarlas, y todos fuimos testigo de que lo hizo, esa debió ser la razón - _respondí sin pensarlo demasiado, para Nat, todos éramos importantes_

\- Aun así pienso que algo más debió pasar - _creo que todos estábamos de acuerdo con eso_

\- Recuerdo que después de la batalla en la Isla Tenrou, Elfman me dijo que el mago Zeref llamó a Natsu por su nombre sin conocerlo aparentemente, no se porque pienso que tiene que ver - _dijo Mira mientras todos volteamos a verla algo alterados_

\- Esperemos que esto no sea obra de Zeref, aun así ¿porqué querría a Natsu? Él es mas que suficiente para destruir lo que desee - _el maestro estaba muy preocupado como todos_ \- los que deseen seguir buscando a Natsu pueden hacerlo, pero creo que más que buscarlo es encontrar todas las pistas posibles de su paradero - _dijo y todos sentimos, empezaríamos a organizarnos_

 _Natsu te vamos a encontrar amigo... esa frase resonó en mis pensamientos una y otra vez..._

 **Muy lejos de Magnolia...**

\- El señor espera por ustedes Sehila - _una mujer con máscara recibía en la entrada a su compañera acompañada del pelirosa, atado y amordazado_

\- Ahora mismo voy a verlo Kyouka - _la misteriosa mujer se dirigió al gran salón enseguida_ \- Mi señor le ha traído a Natsu Dragneel, cómo usted lo pidió fue por voluntad propia - _la mirada que el pelirosa le dio fue llena de odio_

\- Si por él fuera, jamás vendría por eso es cómico que aceptara salvar a esa pequeña rubia, debe ser realmente importante para ti hermano - _desde la parte más oscura de la sala una voz se escuchó_

 _Natsu se quedó pensativo al escuchar que lo llamaran hermano, él estaba solo desde que Igneel lo dejó, su familia era Fairy Tail_

\- Se que tienes dudas en la cabeza, pero para mi es muy importante que sepas la verdad, pequeño Natsu - _unos pasos empezaron a escucharse en la sala y el pelirosa se quedó mirando desde dónde provenían, el aroma se le hacía familiar, en algún lado lo había sentido... no estaba loco, lo recordaba, lo tenía grabado en la mente... puso todos sus sentidos alerta_ \- Hace muchos muchos años, cerca de unos 400 para ser más exactos... tuviste una familia, un valiente padre, una amorosa madre y un hermano mayor, tú eras el más pequeño de los Dragneel, pero la desgracia desde muy pequeño me persigue y un día cayó sobre nosotros ocasionando que un dragón matara a nuestros padres y a ti en nuestra pequeña aldea - _los pasos se detuvieron dejando ver parte de cuerpo del hombre que hablaba mientras Natsu intentaba por todos lo medios quitarse las esposas que tenía en las muñecas_ \- Tus intentos son en vano, esas esposas reprimen la magia, déjame seguir con la historia... Yo intenté por todos los medios devolverte a la vida, estudié mucho y cuando al fin lo logré una maldición cayó sobre mi volviéndome inmortal - _los pasos se reanudaron_ \- Por eso tuve que, no solo traerte a la vida si no modificarte de tal manera que al final puedas derrotarme - _cada una de las palabras era escuchada atentamente por Natsu_ \- Pronto todos tus recuerdos volverán hermano, juntos destruiremos Ishgar y cuando todo acabe, vas a matarme y estaremos juntos con nuestros padres...

 _Cuando por fin dejó ver su rostro, Natsu entendió porque su aroma le era familiar, era él, la persona que sin aparentemente conocerlo lo había llamado por su nombre en la Isla Tenrou..._

\- Mard Geer, dile a Lami que prepare cuidadosamente el cuerpo de mi hermano para cuando el libro sea abierto, no debe haber ningún error - _el acompañante que se había mantenido en silencio asintió y salió del salón mientras el misterioso hombre se acercaba al pelirosa para quitarle la mordaza de la boca_

\- Zeref... - _fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del dragon slayer_

\- Así es pequeño Natsu, o debería decir Etherious Natsu Dragneel...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola hola gracias por leerme! A quienes en ésta y la otra historia que mañana o pasado voy a actualizar!_

 _Saludos :)_

 _Darine_


	4. Bufanda

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecer a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretener. La historia es mía. :)**

* * *

 **LUCY POV**

 _Estaba cansada, muy muy cansada de llorar. Natsu tenía casi dos meses de desaparecido y nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de él..._

 _Juvia y Gray me llevaban con ellos a sus trabajos, Happy no se separa de mi, y cuando acabábamos nos movíamos a lugares cercanos para seguir buscando. Era pronto pero a veces la esperanza se escapaba entre mis dedos, mis lágrimas y mi desespero ¿Tan difícil era dar con alguien tan conocido?_

 _Estábamos en un pueblo cerca de Magnolia, caminaba con Juvia a un lado y el pelinegro unos pasos adelante con Happy, veían un mapa de los lugares cercanos en los que ya habíamos buscado._

 _-_ Lucy-san debe ser paciente, todos estamos buscándolo, lo encontraremos - _sin ánimo de hablar asentí a Juvia y sonreí lo más sincero que pude_

 _-_ Gajeel! - _la voz de Gray nos tomó por sorpresa_

 _A unos metros de nosotros estaban Gajeel y Wendy, rápidamente nos acercamos a ellos._

 _-_ Sentimos su aroma cerca del gremio y lo seguimos, de repente desapareció - _dijo la pequeña peliazul con cautela_

 _-_ Realmente es extraño, nunca vimos ninguna sombra o silueta parecida a él, simplemente el aroma se sintió, salimos y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y se extinguió justo dónde estábamos para... - _Gajeel se quedó callado y empezó a correr_

 _Wendy lo siguió junto con nosotros -_ De nuevo puedo sentirlo... - _al escucharlo mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado ¿Acaso Natsu estaba cerca?_

 _-_ Está cerca, puedo sentirlo - _dijo con voz baja Gajeel_

 _-_ Realmente es increíble el olfato de los dragon slayers Gajeel, Wendy es un placer volver a verlos - _una silueta apareció detrás de nosotros y al voltear nos tensamos... Zeref, el mago oscuro estaba delante nuestro junto con la mujer que se había llevado a mi Nat_

 _Por instinto Juvia y yo dimos un paso hacia atrás y la miramos con miedo, Zeref pareció darse cuenta y nos sonrió -_ No se preocupen ella no se moverá si yo no se lo permito, aprovecho para disculparme por el alboroto de hace unos meses, no fue la manera correcta pero necesitaba que el pequeño Natsu regresara por su cuenta - _di un paso hacia él y Gray me detuvo ¿pequeño Natsu?_

 _-_ Por favor devuélveme a Natsu - _dije con la voz entrecortada, Zeref simplemente me sonrió_

 _Tanto Gray como Gajeel dieron un paso al frente -_ ¿Dónde está Salamander? - _preguntó el segundo con determinación_

 _-_ Imaginé que querrían verlo para cerciorarse de que está en perfecto estado, pero él no vendrá, en realidad está un poco indispuesto - _sus palabras eran tranquilas, serenas... pero algo en su voz no me dejaba tranquila... algo estaba mal_

 _De nuevo intenté acercarme -_ Por favor queremos verlo - _las lágrimas peleaban por salir pero yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo_

 _-_ Lucy ¿ese es tu nombre no? - _el hizo una pausa y yo asentí -_ Imagino que tú más que nadie quiere verlo, y yo quiero dejar que lo veas pero en este momento no es posible sin embargo les traigo algo que él me pidió entregarles - _con esa maldita sonrisa tranquila nos miró uno a uno hasta que posó su mirada en Gray -_ El pequeño Natsu les manda su bufanda, dice que ya no la necesita, no quiere nada que le recuerde a su vida anterior - _puso en las manos del mago de hielo su amada bufanda, ese preciado tesoro que cuidaba celosamente_

 _-_ No puede ser de Natsu - _dijo Happy preocupado_

 _Me puse a un lado de Gray y le arrebate la bufanda -_ Él jamás se separaría de esto ¿que hiciste con él? - _la rabia llegó a mi sin darme cuenta, ¿cómo es posible que él ya no la quisiera?_

 _-_ Sólo lo he devuelto a su lugar, tomé una muy mala decisión hace muchos años, alejé a mi pequeño hermano de mi lado, pero ahora él ha vuelto a Zeref - _al terminar de decir eso su mirada se vuelve fría y su sonrisa cínica.. ¿Natsu hermano de Zeref?_

 _\- ¿_ Qué acabas de decir? - _pregunto Gray sorprendido_

 _-_ Acabo de decir que Etherious Natsu Dragneel, mi pequeño hermano ha vuelto a Zeref - _y dicho esto simplemente desapareció, dejándonos a todos confundidos, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño... Pero el sueño había sido tan real como que la amada bufanda de Natsu estaba en mis manos._

 **Lejos de Magonolia...**

 _-_ Faa faa faa faa - _una pequeña mujer con orejas de conejo revoloteaba al rededor de un gran contenedor de cristal con un hombre -_ Tan hermoso y perfecto -

 _-_ Lamy ¿sigues haciendo experimentos con él? - _de las sombras salió Zeref acercándose hacia ellos_

 _-_ Faa faa faa no mi señor, él solo me pidió ayudarlo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en unos segundos sale del contenedor - _la mujer se alejó para tomar una toalla y volver apresurada mientras el contenedor se abría_

 _De él emergió un hombre alto y fornido con cabello rosado y ojos verdes... -_ Señor - _dijo mirando con indiferencia al recién llegado -_ Lamy gracias por tu ayuda - _dijo dirigiendo una mirada apagada a la pequeña revoltosa_

 _-_ Acompáñame hermano - _el pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación del pelirosa que lo seguía de cerca, al entrar el último cerró la puerta_

 _-_ Me ha dicho Lamy que tenias dolor de cabeza - _más que una afirmación era una pregunta, quería saber más_

 _-_ Algo sin importancia, me está costando un poco acoplarme a la maldición y a la forma Etherias - _respondió a su hermano mientras se vestía con su nueva ropa y secaba su cabello - ¿_ Entregaste la bufanda? - _preguntó curioso_

 _-_ Si, ella ya la tiene - _Zeref veía a su hermano con curiosidad mientras él asentía sin mirarlo -_ Les dije que tu no querías ningún recuerdo de tu vida anterior, no lo han tomado muy bien - _vio como el menor de los Dragneel se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana y se atrevió a seguir -_ Realmente Natsu nunca me imaginé que aceptaras tan pacíficamente tu destino, había estimado que me llevaría mucho tiempo que aceptaras y que al final lo haría contra tu voluntad, sólo que al hacerlo de esa manera sería difícil controlarte - _guardó silencio de nuevo esperando una respuesta_

 _-_ ¿Que caso tenía negarme? Al menos así puedo protegerla, sabes que lo haré aun incluso contra tu voluntad - _ese fue el momento en que Natsu alzó su cabeza y miró a su hermano con determinación y recelo, lo odiaba, odiaba en lo que lo habían convertido, un demonio, un mounstruo..._

 _-_ Incluso yo no puedo oponerme, recuerda que tienes el poder de matarme y si no lo has hecho es porque de hacerlo en este momento tú morirías conmigo y Álvarez atacaría Ishgard sin darle tregua, al final incluso ella y ese gato volador morirían y tú no podrías protegerlos - _el pelirosa optó por esconder de nuevo su verde mirada bajo su cabello aún húmero_

 _-_ Voy a destruir Ishgard contigo, te lo he prometido, pero tú prometiste que a ella no la tocarían, tampoco a Happy y que protegerías hasta donde pusieras al gremio, a mi familia - _tenía sus manos hechas puño y la fuerza con la que los apretaba hacía que éstos temblaran_

 _-_ Cumpliré mi promesa Natsu, pero quiero que estés consciente de que muchos del gremio morirán por intentar salvar Ishgard y ellos no son tu familia, yo lo soy - _su mirada fría se hizo presente - ¿_ lo has entendido E.D.N.? - _preguntó demandante_

 _-_ Si hermano - _respondió resignado..._


	5. Lo siento Luce

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretener. La historia es mía**

* * *

 **Natsu POV** __

 _3 meses atrás..._

 _Dolor... un dolor muy fuerte atacaba mi cuerpo como un millón de agujas incrustándose en mi piel, los dientes me dolían, sobre todos los colmillos._

 _Caí de la cama por el dolor, había pasado un mes y los dolores no cesaban, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera rechazando la maldición, tal vez inconscientemente yo lo hacía._

 _La puerta de mi recámara se abrió y Zeref estaba parado justo en el umbral.._

 _\- Llamaré a Lami para que te revise de nuevo - logré asentir como pude y poco después la pequeña mujer con orejas de conejo estaba junto a mi_

 _\- Fufufu llevarte al contenedor sólo calmará tu dolor un tiempo, debes dejar de resistirte al cambio - su voz chillona de la pelinegra no hacía más que desesperarme_

 _\- Natsu hemos hablado de esto, no perderás la conciencia por dejarte llevar por tu forma etherias - Zeref no terminada de entender lo duro que era para mi esto - Si al final te decides a no aceptarla tendremos que obligarte y ahí si puede haber un riesgo de que pierdas el control - muy en el fondo no quería ceder a la maldición, significaba perder una parte de mi..._

 _\- Necesito que hagas algo por mi - estrujaba entre mis manos mi bufanda - Debes llevártela y entregársela a ella, si la sigo teniendo conmigo no podré aceptar el cambio - extendí como pude mi mano para dársela, él se acercó con determinación y se agachó a mi lado para tomarla_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Asentí mientras él se incorporaba - La entregaré en cuanto tu aceptes tu destino E.N.D. - su voz y su mirada habían cambiado de un momento a otro..._

 _Quería que Lucy y Happy tuvieran la bufanda lo antes posible, debían estar preocupados, por lo menos así sabrían que sigo con vida... Estaba tan cansado de luchar conmigo mismo que antes de dejarme llevar solo pude susurrar - Perdóname..._

 _Actualidad..._

 _Al mirarme al espejo ya no podía reconocerme, aun en mi forma "normal" mi cuerpo había cambiado; estaba más alto y esbelto, aunque mis músculos estaban mucho más marcados. Mis ojos seguían igual de verdes, pero incluso yo podía darme cuenta de lo apagados que estaban..._

 _Realmente mi forma ethereas no variaba mucho, aparecían en mi cuerpo unos tatuajes tribales en negro, unos cuernos, mis uñas se volvían puntiagudas y unas alas negras..._

 _Salí de mi recámara con pesar, hoy después de 5 meses volvería a Magnolia, sería una visita fugaz y sorpresa, según Zeref ellos necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos en lo que yo había decidido convertirme, él quería jugar con ellos y yo debía seguir sus órdenes._

 _Su plan era desmotivarlos, restregarles que su más preciado miembro los había traicionado, y yo sentía mi corazón dolido, porque la realidad era que los había protegido._

 _\- Es hora E.N.D - asentí mientras él sonreía victorioso - Hoy no es necesario que vengan, con Natsu es más que suficiente - los otros se quedaron sorprendidos pero aceptaron sin chistar sus órdenes asintiendo - Realmente sólo quiero comprobar que aun tiene en su poder algo que me pertenece - asentí sin ganas, lo que sea que fuera el secreto mejor guardado de Zeref..._

 **LUCY Pov** __

 _5 meses habían pasado desde que se llevaron a Natsu y a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos no habíamos logrado encontrarlo. Sentí como el pecho se me encogía de la angustia ¿es que acaso había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra?_

 _\- Lu-chan - voltee hacia donde provenía la voz que me llamaba - Gajeel, Lily y yo iremos a un trabajo cerca, ¿porqué no nos acompañas? - Levy siempre cuidaba de mi, más cuando Gray salía a trabajos y me dejaba sola_

 _\- Si con gusto voy - me incorporé y los seguí. Iríamos a un pueblo muy cerca, 2 horas caminando y unos 15 min en tren_

 _Iba platicando con Levi de mi libro, que desde que Natsu se fue no he logrado continuarlo debidamente, de repente Gajeel se paró en seco..._

 _\- Hay que volver a gremio - la peliazul y yo nos miramos confundidas - Él esta cerca - mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y todos salimos disparados hacia el gremio_

 _Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos ¿había vuelto?_

 _\- Hay un olor extraño en él, está acompañado pero puedo sentir su aroma levemente, estoy seguro de que es él - corrí lo más rápido que pude, desesperada por llegar a él, por verlo y abrazarlo pero la escena que vi ante mis ojos me rompió el corazón_

 _Ahí estaba él, mi Natsu junto a Zeref, con una vestimenta diferente, con una mirada vacía, su cuerpo estaba cambiado, aun con la ropa distinta podía notarlo, yo conocía su cuerpo como nadie más lo hacía._

 _Lo vi voltear a verme, su mirada cruzó con la mía, cargada de mil palabras que no podía decir._

 _\- Hola Lucy - su acompañante me saludó, por un momento enfoqué mi mirada en Zeref pero enseguida volví a la suya - Se que tú mas que nadie quería ver lo bien que se encuentra Natsu, sólo queremos hablar con Makarov un momento - dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Mira y Laxus_

 _\- ¿Qué deseas hablar con mi abuelo? - preguntó el rubio con cuidado_

 _\- Eso es algo entre él y yo, he venido en paz, no quisiera iniciar una pelea y hacer que Natsu termine lastimándolos, no quisiera ser tan cruel - la mirada de Laxus se endureció y un rayo salió detrás de él hacia Zeref_

 _Lo que pasó a continuación nos dejó a todos muy confundidos... Natsu se puso delante de él y recibió el rayo sin ningún problema, como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _\- Lo veo y no lo creo Salamander ¿en verdad eres ahora un peón de Zeref? - Gajeel lo estaba provocando_

 _\- Natsu - Me acerqué a él con cuidado - ¿Qué está pasando? - volvió la vista hacia mi de nuevo sin decir una palabra_

 _\- Makarov está en su despacho - dijo mirándome pero la información iba hacia Zeref - Lo siento Luce - dicho esto un viento oscuro llenó el gremio haciendo que todos cerremos los ojos..._

 **GRAY Pov** __

 _Al volver a Magnolia noté que algo estaba extraño tal vez era simplemente mi imaginación..._

 _\- Gray-san algo en el viento está raro - Wendy que en ésta ocasión nos había acompañado a la misión junto con Happy y Charle también lo había notado - Natsu-san está cerca - abrimos los ojos como platos antes de salir corriendo hacia el gremio, ahí debía estar_

 _Al llegar un fuerte viendo azotaba el gremio, entramos con trabajo y suspendido en el aire estaba alguien con unas alas negras e impresionantes..._

 _\- NAtsu! - Happy salió disparado hacia esa persona ¿de verdad era Natsu? Entonces lo vi voltear hacia donde venía la voz y pude reconocerlo, era él pero estaba diferente_

 _\- Volviste, ¿verdad que volviste? - mi peludo amigo azul estaba entusiasmado, tanto que creo que no se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se veía Natsu ahora, vislumbré a Lucy justo debajo de él, tomé la mano de Juvia y nos dirigimos a ella_

 _\- Vino con Zeref, Gray! Lo protegió cuando Laxus lo atacó, no nos ha atacado pero abrió el paso de Zeref hacia el maestro - lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos ¿nos había traicionado?_

 _\- ¿Qué demonios pasa Natsu? - grité con todas mis fuerzas pero él apenas dirigió un momento su mirada hacia mi "Intento protegerlos Gray, quita a Happy de mi lado" su voz apareció en mi cabeza y sin saber exactamente porque llamé a Happy pero él no vino - Happy esa persona no es el Natsu que conocemos, no es nuestro amigo, sólo se ve como él es peligroso - grité pero aun así no quiso venir, entonces Lily y Charle fueron por el y a arrastras lo trajeron conmigo, yo lo abracé para que no pudiera ir se nuevo_

 _Entonces de las manos de Natsu salieron llamas, mucho más grandes y poderosas de lo que normalmente usaba..._

 _\- Están confundidos conmigo yo no soy su amigo, él está muerto, mi nombre es E.N.D. - entonces un muro de fuego se levantó entre nosotros, pero Lucy que estaba un poco más adelante no estaba de éste lado..._

 **NATSU Pov** __

 _Mi Luce, necesitaba tocarla y para eso tenía que alejarlos a todos, por eso levanté un muro de fuego para apartarla..._

 _Bajé lentamente mirándola a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate..._

 _\- Eres tú... - dijo muy bajo pero mi oído podía captarlo y ella lo sabía_

 _\- Esto es lo que soy ahora Luce, tuve que hacerlo para protegerles - lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y mi corazón se rompía poco a poco - En unos momento tendré que irme, y pronto todo esto se volverá una masacre, tienes que irte con Happy y los chicos - entonces hizo algo que jamas creía que volvería a sentir..._

 _Sus labios sobre los míos a pesar de mi apariencia, sus manos sobre mi pecho y su respiración dándome vida..._

 _\- Llévame contigo Natsu, no me abandones - se aferró a mi llorando_

 _\- No puedo hacerlo - susurré sobre sus labios y sus manos estrujaron mi chaleco - Te amo Luce, más que a mi vida - tomé con mi mano izquierda su cabeza, y pasé su sedoso cabello rubio entre mis dedos - Duerme - susurré a su oído y ella se desvaneció entre mis brazos..._

 _La voz de Zeref retumbó en mi cabeza, y yo besé sus labios mientras ella dormía - Volveré esta noche a visitarte, debes estar sola - sabía que ella me escucharía en sueños y después de una ráfaga de viento desaparecí..._

 _Makarov Pov_

 _Después de la visita de Zeref ya sabía exactamente que estaba buscando pero no sabía exactamente por que... no podía dejar que Zeref llegara a ella, no a la primera..._

* * *

Hola chicos una disculpa, se que he estado muy ausente, me ha costado trabajo ponerme al día.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia!

Saludos, con mucho afecto.

Darine


	6. Tuyo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para entretener. La historia es mía**

* * *

Lucy POV

 _Desperté con la voz de_ _Natsu_ _resonando en mi cabeza, - "Volveré esta noche a visitarte, debes estar sola"_ _ _-__ _eran las palabras que se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Extrañamente no sentía miedo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en el gremio..._

 _Estaba en la enfermería del gremio recostada, me quedé quieta mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullo en el gremio. Todos estábamos alterados por ver a_ _Natsu_ _tan diferente y no era para menos, su aspecto, su porte, incluso su mirada eran diferentes..._

 _Me incorporé lentamente, aun me sentía flotar entre sus brazos y su voz. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me hubiese llevado consigo en ese momento._  
Má _s_ _tranquila y con su bufanda entre mis manos me encaminé hacia el salón, al entrar todo se convirtió un momento en silencio y vi como todos se acercaban hacia mi haciendo tantas preguntas que ninguna pude entender._

 _-_ Silencio! - _la voz del maestro se levantó entre todos y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en el gremio -_ Lucy todos queremos saber que pasó dentro del muro de fuego - _asentí_

 _-_ Natsu me dijo que tuvo que hacerlo para protegernos- _tuve cuidado en no decirles las palabras que se escuchaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No estaba segura de que fueran reales pero no quería perder la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, de tocarlo._

 _Todos empezaron a murmurar de nuevo, entonces_ _Gray_ _se me acercó -_ Lucy, Natsu me habló en la mente - _voltee a verlo sorprendida -_ Me dijo que me llevara a Happy de su lado, que intentaba protegernos - _no podía ser coincidencia ¿verdad? Entonces su visita sería real, el vendría a mi esta noche..._

 _-_ Gray, Natsu se veía y oía tan desolado - _Juvia_ _se acercó por detrás y me abrazó_

 _-_ Juvia cree que Natsu-san dice la verdad, él nos protege pero no sabemos de qué - _me dejé abrazar y consolar por ella, de repente otro fragmento de su voz apareció en mi cabeza_

 _-_ Maestro! - _me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a dónde estaba el abuelo -_ Natsu me dijo que habría una masacre y que debíamos irnos! - _los ojos de todos volvieron a posarse en mi -_ Él intenta advertirnos de algo, tal vez no pueda decírnoslo directamente - _la duda que apareció en los ojos de todos hizo que mi corazón se_ _estrujara_

 _-_ Natsu no es el mismo, podría ser una trampa - _dijo alguien al azar_

 _-_ ¿Vieron lo diferente que estaba? Bien podría ser un engaño - _otra voz se escuchó, mientras yo apretaba mis puños_

 _-_ No puedo creer que nos haya traicionado, le dijo a Zeref dónde estaba el maestro - _las manos empezaban a_ _dolerme_ _de lo apretadas que las tenía mientras mil y un comentarios así seguían_ _callendo_

 _El silencio reinó de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y nos dejó ver a_ _Erza_ _en el umbral de la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó al centro de la reunión, dónde estábamos el Maestro,_ _Gray_ _,_ _Juvia_ _y yo... -_ Escuché que Natsu estuvo aquí - _sus ojos se posaron en mi, supuse que deseaba saber cómo me sentía_

 _-_ No nos hizo daño, a nadie - _dije retando a los otros con la mirada, él jamás los lastimó, solo se mostró cómo lo que ahora es, aunque no sepa exactamente que sea_

 _-_ No lo hizo Lucy, pero abrió el paso de Zeref hacia el Maestro ¿qué hubiese pasado si él lo atacaba? - _la voz de_ _Laxus_ _era dura, hasta ese momento entendí la preocupación de todos, en eso tenían razón pero él no nos haría daño, no lo haría_

 _-_ ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes Maestro? - _preguntó_ _Erza_ _y todos_ _esperamos_ _la respuesta_

 _-_ Quería saber si es secreto mejor guardado de Fairy Tail se encontraba aquí - _el maestro empezó a caminar hacia el sótano y todos empezamos a seguirlo -_ Laxus, Mira, Lissana, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Levi, Wendy, Cana, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen y Elfman son los únicos que pueden acompañarme, el resto esperen aquí - _los nombrados empezamos a seguirlo_

 _Bajamos al sótano y una puerta apareció de la nada, eran muchas escaleras y parecían interminables hasta que llegamos a un largo pasillo y al final una enorme puerta de madera._

 _-_ Detrás de ésta puerta está el gran secreto de Fairy Tail, éste secreto ha pasado de maestro en maestro, dada la situación he decidido que ustedes lo sepan, pero antes quiero que ustedes se enteren lo que yo hablé con él respecto a Natsu - _sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su nombre -_ Zeref me dijo que Natsu es un demonio del libro de Zeref, cómo Deliora, es creado por él - _un extraño chillido salió de mi boca, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

 _-_ Maestro eso no puede ser, Natsu es un humano cómo nosotros - _Erza_ _tenía razón, yo lo había tocado miles de veces y era humano, su calor, su piel, todo!_

 _-_ Su verdadero nombre es E.N.D., también me dijo que Natsu es consciente de quien ha sido todo este tiempo pero que ahora su lugar está a su lado cómo su creación perfecta, su demonio más fuerte - _el maestro hizo una pausa antes de continuar_ \- me pidió que le entreguemos nuestro mayor tesoro pacíficamente pero yo decidí por todos y eso no pasará, eso quiere decir que le hemos declarado la guerra a Zeref y ahora que nuestro querido Natsu es uno de los suyos quiere decir que tendremos que luchar contra él con todas nuestras fuerzas - _miré a ver a cada uno de ellos y estaban tan incrédulos cómo yo_

 _-_ Zeref nos dijo que Natsu es su hermano pequeño, pero no tiene sentido si en realidad se refería a su demonio - _Gray_ _como yo no creía que_ _Natsu_ _fuera malo, él le habló en la mente como a mí, le dijo que era para protegernos -_ Creo que hay que investigar más sobre Zeref y sus demonios - _Juvia_ _y yo asentimos_

 _-_ Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso, tampoco creo que Natsu simplemente haya decidido ser parte de eso sin ningún motivo - _Levy_ _que se mantenía callada por fin habló, su apoyo para mi era un alivio, al menos había otra persona que creía en_ _Natsu_ _, el mismo_ _Natsu_ _que incontables veces los había cuidado y protegido_

 _Estuvimos un rato más en el gremio._ _Gray_ _,_ _Juvia_ _y_ _Happy_ _querián_ _acompañarme, pero son el pretexto de que necesitaba estar sola y pensar logré irme sola a casa. Esperaba impaciente que cayera la noche para comprobar si eran ciertas las palabras en mi cabeza, o si tal vez eran solo las ganas de verlo._

 _Al llegar a mi departamento me senté un momento, sentía mi cuerpo temblar ante la expectativa de que él viniera. Decidí que para_ _tranquilizarme_ _me daría un baño de burbujas con el aroma que tanto le gustaba, deseaba estar linda para él._

 _Puse a llenar la bañera mientras buscaba mi ropa. Había un conjunto de lencería que nunca tuve la oportunidad de mostrarle, era rojo y hacía ver mi piel pálida y rosada._

 _Me metí en la bañera deseosa de que llegara el momento de verlo. Deduje que su visita sería muy entrada la noche, supuse que no querría que alguien lo viera... Ahora se veía tan diferente, se le veía más alto de delgado, su piel había palidecido muchísimo en estos meses -_ 5 meses - _ese era el tiempo en que había dejado de verlo... Sentí una opresión en mi pecho y me hice bolita en la bañera. Por 5 meses lo había buscado con desesperación, perdiendo la fe en algunas ocasiones, sintiendo como la felicidad se me escapa día a día. Realmente yo también había cambiado estos meses, pero mi cambio no era físico, era emocional... Primero me sentí desubicada y perdida, pero ese sentimiento hizo que tuviera que levantarme y seguir._

 _Salí del baño luego de un largo rato, sequé mi cabello y me puse el conjunto de lencería rojo. Ahora sólo debía esperar por él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentaba ansiosa hasta que mis párpados se hicieron pesados y caí dormida._

 _"Despierta" - esas palabras las escuchaba a lo lejos una y otra vez, lentamente sentí como mi cuerpo iba despertando._

 _-_ Luce, mi hermosa Luce - _al escuchar su voz con más claridad abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi a mi lado recostado_

 _-_ Natsu - _susurré mientras me abrazaba a él, su cuerpo aún era cálido... -_ Oh Dios! Temía que las palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza una y mil veces no fuera reales - _me pegué a él lo más que pude y sentí cómo su cuerpo se puso rígido y caliente._

 _Apenas podía ver sus ojos con la poca luz, sin decir una sola palabra sus labios buscaron los míos mientras se ponía sobre mi. Yo sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, me necesitaba, necesitaba el calor de mi cuerpo y el placer que yo podía proporcionarle._

 _Sentí cómo su erección se clavaba en mi entrepierna caliente y húmeda -_ Ésta no era la razón por la que quería verte mi pequeña pero te necesito - _sin darle tregua empecé que restregarme en su miembro duro, yo también lo necesitaba con locura, no me importaba si después el tendría que dejarme de nuevo, en éste momento mi cuerpo me exigía el suyo -_ Tú tan bella, mi luz guía ahora que vivo en tinieblas - _escuché su voz entre cortada y partió mi corazón por enésima vez ese día_

 _-_ Hazme tuya ahora, te necesito cómo tú a mí, mi piel grita por la tuya - _un gemido ronco salió de su boca y sin aviso previo arrancó mi bikini, bajó su pantalón y de una estocada entró en mi._

 _Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y perdí la cuenta de sus estocadas, algunas fuertes, otras suaves. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas para sentirlo completamente dentro de mi._

 _Cuando el_ _climax_ _nos alcanzó sentí mi cuerpo derretirse en el suyo... -_ Tuyo, siempre tuyo - _dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire_

 _Cuando ambos pudimos hablar de nuevo y me incorporé para sentarme pude darme cuenta de que no estábamos en mi casa -_ Por precaución te traje a un lugar algo retirado de Magnolia, tenía miedo de que los chicos fueran a verte y me encontraran ahí - _asentí mientras miraba el lugar, era al aire libre pero estaba todo rodeado por una tupida vegetación de árboles altos y llenos de hojas, pero dónde estábamos era en medio, un paraíso oculto_

 _-_ Es increíblemente bonito Natsu - _la luz de la luna brillaba e iluminaba perfectamente el lugar_

 _-_ Yo lo cree para ti, la única forma de entrar es volando, hoy me arriesgué demasiado al ir por ti hasta Magnolia, y la verdad es que no quería que nuestro primer encuentro solos después de 5 meses fuera sexual pero no pude aguantar, discúlpame Luce - _lo miré con amor mientras negaba con la cabeza, yo también lo necesitaba -_ Éste será nuestro lugar ahora, hoy ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo, apenas tengo lo suficiente para acercarte a Magnolia y volver con Zeref - _tomó mis manos entre las suyas_

 _-_ Cuándo volveré a verte? - _pregunté dudosa_

 _-_ No estoy seguro Lucy, cuando pueda verte de nuevo se posará en tu ventana una mariposa de fuego cómo ésta - _de su mano salió volando una hermosa mariposa roja y amarilla envuelta en llamas -_ cuando la veas deberás ir a ese lugar a las 12 en punto de la madrugada, yo estaré esperando por ti y vendremos aquí, la próxima vez necesito decirte muchas cosas, necesito que entiendas porqué ahora estoy con Zeref y porque he dejado Fairy Tail - _asentí y lo besé_

 _Él se incorporó -_ No te asustes por favor - _un aire empezó a soplar cómo en el gremio y su cuerpo cambió, se veía igual al Natsu de Ésta mañana lleno de marca negras en todo su cuerpo, extendí la mano hacia él para tocarlos -_ Vamos... - _me tendió su mano para ayudarme y recordé que yo estaba solo en ropa interior y él había destrozado mi bikini, así que me tiré de nuevo al suelo -_ Oh Luce! Lo lamento te daré mi saco, puedes quedártelo pero no dejes que nadie lo vea - _levantó del suelo su saco y lo puso sobre mis hombros_

 _-_ Gracias amor - _besé sus labios antes de que me tomara en sus brazos y nos eleváramos... Las explicaciones esperarían, hoy sólo nos hacía falta ser de nosotros..._


End file.
